Finding a Home
by Case-USMC1371
Summary: When a man searching for his past and a place to call home had a giant land on him outside of a train station, he didnt expect to meet someone that would help him, let alone become part of his life. He really didnt expect for his past to find him, and in a very good way! Who knows, maybe this little hot headed woman he found just might be a good luck charm...


**#################################Finding a Home ##################################**

I do not own My Hero Acadamia or anything else you might recognize in this story (Im probably going to use references that you'll recognize)

Intro: Hey there everybody! Names Case, so yeah, this is my first attempt at a fan-fiction, hell, first attempt at me writing anything entirely of free will! Sooooooo, little about the story, its going to be an OC x Mt. Lady story, and dont worry, im going to do my best to have it seem not forced, but alas, its my first story, please forgive any horrible writing or errors. If you notice any errors or have any tips on how i can word anything better, please tell me, im a Marine Engineer, not a writer or english major! I'm going to go ahead and tell you all a little bit about my main OC, just enough fo you to get an idea, ill reveil more as you go along with the story! oh, and this story is 100% most likely going to go off canon a bit.

Name: Unknown

Alias: Wanderer

Age: 19

Height: 6' 8"

Weight: 310 lbs

Quirk name: "Pure Power"

Quirk description: A glorified strength modifier, but with the ability to take any kind of hit or force head on, without even flinching or showing he was even affected by being struck. He can jump higher and farther then anyone has ever witnessed, and move faster then the human eye can track. He has been seen cratering the ground underneath his feet while seemingly doing nothing but getting angry and starting to expel his power from him in shockwaves. He's even been seen stopping a Detroit smash from All-Might himself by multiple heros, with one hand.

Outfit description: Black combat boots with steel plates attatched to the heel and toe, as well as a plate attatched from the ankle to the top of the boot for protection. Olive-drab fatigue pants with padded metal knee pads, a silver buckled black belt, and a olive-drab tight t-shirt along side an ankle length, short sleeved trench coat. The coat sports two metal plates across the the sholders and padded elbows. Black gloves with metal backings and support pieces on the back of the fingers and knuckles. He has a 8 inch knife in each boot, and a 16 inch kukri attatched to his lower back, he also has what seems like a Colt 1911 pistol attatched to the right side of his waist. A pair of dark framed, gold lense shooting glasses finish off his entire look. Each metal piece seems to be made of a golden metal that seems to repair itself from everything from little scuffs to having been actuallt shattered, all in a matter of moments.

Physical description: A tall man, and physically imposing as well. he is a very broad and muscled man, rivaling all-might in his muscle form. A clean shaven, angular face with a strong jaw. His eyecolor is a very bright amber, except his left eye that is, which is almost a pure silver iris with flakes of gold. A scar runs from the top left side of his forehead, and runs down across his eye all the way to the corner of his jaw. He has dark black hair, a fade on the sides and longer in the front, which peaks up a bit and sticks out around 2 inchs from the top of the head.

Affiliation: Unknown, has been seen attacking villians and heros alike, but only in retaliation. He was dubbed the "wanderer" for his ways of just appearing and disappearing at random. Heroes have been told to try apprehending him on sight, and villians seem to have a bounty on him and attack him whenever they get the chance.

Classification: to heros- Villan to villans- enemy

Chapter 1: **One BIG mistake can lead to a surprise!**

The day started out as just a normal day, walking around, staying under the radar, just trying to learn something. Its not like he was going to learn anything about himself, he never does. It's been four years since he came from... wherever he was before. He cant remember anything from before that, not even his own name. Since that day, hes just been wondering around, no one knows who he is, or can tell him anything useful. Working odd jobs here and there to keep some money in his pocket is not something he enjoys doing everyday of his life, but it seems necessary until he can learn anything.

Getting off the train at Tatooin station, our mystery man started walking through the station when he heard a loud roar. He decided to go investigate. Why not, he was bored. It might be something interesting for once.

Walking out side he could see people, the ones that didn't try to hurt him at least, but just looked at him weird sometimes. Behind them and around them trying to get to the front he could see the ones in the blue uniforms, they alwasy stayed back away from him but he could tell that they would try to capture him. They've tried before when they thought he was knocked out cold. To bad for them he was just too lazy to move real fast after that "hero" with the fire kicked him when he wasnt paying attention years ago. Looking up past the station when he got outside he could see an enormous man, thing, whatever it was, it had the body of a man and the head of... maybe a dog? He didnt know, guess its just another weird one.

While he was watching the giant fight some little blue and brown guy, he noticed he was the only one on that particular side of the station, and that the fight got a little closer to him every moment. As the little guy started growing a tree from his arm (which he thought was weird, trees don't grow from people normally, must just be another weird person) he noticed something to the side of the giant man-thing just come into existence like it just miraculously grew to be as tall as a six story building! Correction, the "thing" that grew, started flying threw the air, oh and did he mention that it had what looked like a leg outstretched?

What fallowed next was a loud womans yell of "Canyon Cannon!" and the leg connected with the other giant that went flying and started heading towards the ground, real fast.

"Damn, thats a solid kick...", what he failed to notice was the giant flying through the air, was heading straight for him. He was to busy staring at the sight that replaced the weird giant. In its place was a giant of a woman, and what a woman she was. Tall, voluptous, blonde woman she may have been though, but aware of the direction she kicked the giant to, she was not. The man looked up as he noticed a shadow cross over him, and realized he was about to get buried underneath that giant mound of flesh flying right to him.

"This is going to suck for a second, oh well." With a crash the body landed on him. While that happened the normal people started cheering and taking pictures of the new "rookie" hero he thought he heard her call herself before he was smothered, the man was laying on his back with the unconcious giant on top of him in a very uncomfortable position. It was starting to piss him off. With a grunt of annoyance, his left eye started to glow just a little bit as he moved underneath the body to get into a position where he could force it off himself. Witha mighty heave he pushed the body off him back in the direction it came from, right towards the blonde giant.

When they collided it caused a giant dust cloud to form and obstruct his view of his handiwork while he picked himself up. Everything around him quited down as soon as it happened. No one dare utter a sound in disbelief that someone THREW the giant back at the hero. With a yell the woman shoved the unconscious giant off her, and she looked pissed.

"Who the hell threw that at me!?" Mt. Lady yelled.

"He did... Mt. Lady, back away from him," ordered Kamui Woods, to which she looked at him in confusion.

"Thats the villian Endevor was sent to the hospital after they fought..." quietly spoke Kamui.

The man just sat there staring at them both as they got into fighting stances and all the people started backing away to get clear of the coming storm.

"Oh hes mine then!" gleafly yelled Mt. Lady as she charged towards him. This was he first real day as a hero! If she could bag this villian on her first day, she'd be an instant super star!

"No, wait don't...!" as soon as Kamui said don't she threw a punch at the man. To everyones shock, and Kamui's horror, Mt. Lady was stopped dead in her tracks. By one hand. Belonging to the man that didnt even shift back an inch. After about five seconds, to her absolute surprise, she started to shrink, whikle she was shrinking she was almost feeling smothered and crushed buy an aura of absolute power at the end of her fist! Within moments, she was her normal 5' 4" standing infront of a man that absolutelty dwarfed her. She was scared, no petrified, of the owner of the hand enclosed around her fist. Pure, absolute power was just billowing off him in waves. She was trembling she was so frightened of him. She should have listened, she should have stopped and thought of the moment, she should have just let it slide for a second, she should have-

"Why did you have to go and do that? I really did not feel like fighting today..."she was interrupted by the man infront of her.

"Wha... what are y-youuuu?" She asked, her voice trembling. Now this was a first. No ones ever sounded that scared, normally they just get really mad that he stopped them from hitting him. He dropped her fist. She sank to her knees just as fast as he let go of her fast, but her eyes never left his mismatched ones. She could feel the pressure alleviate as he gained a thoughtful look on his face.

Back with Kamui and the other heros that had arrived on the scene, they were standing there in shock, with there jaws on the ground. The Wanderer was standing just on the other side of the building from them, and he was just attacked by Mt. Lady! But yet, her head was still connected to her shoulders, and she wasnt currently soaring through the air at the speed of sound, she was on her knees infront of the one person that matched even all-might blow for blow and walked away without a scratch on him! The man had left Endevor bed ridden in the hosptial for weeks even with Recovery Girls help for gods sake! To make it even more surprising, the Wanderer had stopped with his display of pure power, and had gained a thoughtful look on his face as he knelt down to eye level with the giantess!

"Are you scared of me?"

"Y-y-y-yes..."

"Why? You're the one that attacked me, where did that spark go? Its no fun when someone isnt fighting back you know!" Said the Wanderer, with a smile on his face that actually looked real. She didn't answer, just sat there trembling in front of him instead, staring at him with those large, deep, beautiful, purple ey-

 _"Why am i not just beating her to a pulp like the others, why is she so...interesting?"_ Thought Wanderer, interrupting his own train of thought, "You want to know who i am?" He asked her. She just shook her head yes.

"You know, I dont really know that myself actually, dont even know my name to be totally honest." He said shrugging. As he said that she had a look of surprise and confusion com eover her face as she stopped trembling. _"Why does that make me happy?"_ Wanderer thought looking away for a second.

"You dont know who you are?" Mt. Lady managed to squeak out. He noted that she didn't sound so scared but more confused rather. For some odd reason that pleased him, he had no reason why, but he liked it when she started getting over the fear.

Kamui and the others were just slack jawed, THE fabled Wanderer was croiuched down infront of the hero that had just threw a massive punch at him. He let her go, he didnt retaliate past throwing the now chained up and carted away villian back at her! They've never heard of this before! Hell, there wasn't even any reports of him even talking to anyone passed growling! But here he was, treating the new girl like she was a little kid that just messed up a little bit. Wait, Kamui just realized that she stopped shaking and asked him who he was? Death Arms started to walk forward when Kamui stopped him.

"Wait, he hasn't gotten violent with her yet." He ordered to the other hero. Reluctently him and the others stopped and went back to watching the two anxiously. They just hoped that no one antagonized them for fear of Mt. Lady's safety. It was then that they heard it, and there hearts dropped.

"Help! Somebody please help! That villian has a child! Somebody do something!"

All the heroes present snapped theyre attention downm the street where the yell came from. What they could see made all of them jump to there feet and run straight over, including Mt. Lady. A weird green blob had a child wrapped up inside himself and was using him as a hostage.

Wanderer just sat there on his haunches watching as the heros tried in vain to get the child from him. but none of them could even get close let alone try to reach the boy inside it. He was getting ready to get up and just walk away when he felt a tug on his right sleeve. Looking over he seen a young girl, maybe 6 years old looking up at him like she wanted to say something. What really got his attnetion though was her eyes! One a bright amber like his own, and the other, a bright and gleaming silver, once again, like his own! They even matched which side his were on! He just sat there shocked as an older woman went running up to the child and grabbed her. As the woman started to beg Wanderer for forgiveness and to please spare her and her child she looked up and stopped mid sentance and stared into his eyes with two bright amber eyes of her own.

But Wanderer didnt even notice her, he was top busy staring the little girl in the eyes. Eyes that were like his, he couldnt believe it!

"Are you going to help them sir?" Said the fearless little girl, "They look like they need it." SHe said with this gleaming million watt smile on her face! This little girl without an ounce of fear, walked up to him, TOUCHED him, and asked him if he was going to aid the heros that were just having a show down with him not even five minutes ago!

Wanderer just shook his head dumbly, what else could he do? This mysterious little girl with eyes exactly like his own just asked him if her was going to help. Some unknown force just screamed at him to do as she says!

"Then go, i'll wait right here for you when you get done!" said the little girl with a grat big smile! He could do nothing but obey her.

"I shall go then, just wait here, I have questions." Ordered Wanderer to the little girl and the lady, who just shook her head in confirmation as she was still shocked speechless. He did not know what was going through her head but looking at the little girl, he did something he never thought he would ever do.

"Hold this for me." Taking off his trench coat and glasses, he handed them to the still smiling girl. As he walked away he could hear the little girl start oohing and ahhing over his things. looking back he saw the woman just staring at him with the same shocked expression and the little girl looking around at everything with her glasses on her face along with that what seems like an ever present smile. Looking forwards he can see that the heros all backed away from the blob while the little blonde had changed back into her giant form, but couldnt get to the blob becasue the buildings were so close! Starting at a slow jog forward and picking up speed while moving towards the commotion. He seen a young green haired boy going charging forwards passed the heros. At the sight, Wanderer finally kicked it up to the max and seemedto just disappear.

With a sonic boom and what fely like a jet passing between her feet, Mt. Lady looked down in confusion. Thats when she felt it. That aura of absolute power was back and it. Was. Angry! Looking up she could see Wanderer standing infront of the Blob. Every one was deathly quiet, it seemed even the fire itself was cowering from the unrelenting force that is that strange man. Currently he was staring up at the blob villian with what looked like pure malice in his eyes. She realized he had neither his coat or his glasses, and boy oh boy did she like what she sees. _"Mmmmmm that shirt does as much for him as my suit does for me!"_ Mt. Lady thought.

But neither of them noticed the mountain of muscle standing behind the crowd that was about to intervene, but was stunned by what he sees before him.

 _"That man! Its him! What is he doing here though?"_ Thought all-might.

"You, my slimey goopey friend, are bothering me and causing me to miss time on an oppurtunity that i habe been searching years for", stated Wanderer simply, "Let the boy go, or i will forcibly remove you!"

"Bah! Get out of my way human! Im leaving or the boy dies!"

*Sigh* "I warned you", and in a matter of milliseconds, the little blonde boy was being shoved into the green haired boys arms, and Wanderer was winding back his fist, with his silver eye glowing as bright as the sun! His heavy feeling aura seemed to grow even more in power as the ground underneath him started to crack and the buildings started to shake! All-might was just staring at him with shock! The man didn't even use this kind of power on him when they were fighting!

The blob couldn't move an inch! The pure power this man infront of him was exerting was astonishing! He'd never seen anything like it, and all might himself had punched him to pieces not even 10 minutes ago!

Then he struck. The force of the punch entering the blobs mass sent a shockwave throught the entire area, so great that it even almost toppled Mt. Lady, who had to crouch down and cover up the civilians infront of her so they wouldn't be blown away like dust.

All-might just stood there, his clothing and hair whipping backwards as the wind buffeted him, his eyes stareing wide at Wanderer... No one has ever hit that hard but him! The blob just ceased to exist. No mess. No pieces. He was just gone.

Wanderer looked at his fist... on it were two eyes and a splotch of green. Looking over next to him at a bottle that had somehow blown around so much that it just rolled to him, he picked it up. Using the lip of the bottle, he scraped what little of the villian remained and looked up and around at the silent crowd. Spotting a familiar figure, All-might, he walked of to him and handed him the bottle.

"Dont lose him, thats all thats left of him. He'll grow back, I think..." Stated Wanderer as he turned around and walked back the way he came. Passing Mt. Lady who was just staring at him by now, he looked her in the eyes and stopped. The other heros that had seen the interaction earlier tensed up, ready to intervene if they had to.

"You wanted to know who i am?" asked Wanderer, Mt. Lady just shook her head yes, "I do to, but I think they know." As he walked off towards the lady and little girl, Mt. Lady noticed that the girl was wearing his glasses and holding his coat with this giant million watt smile! Stunned, she made a descision. She walked over towards a car that had somehow survived all the chaos and opened a door. She reached in and grabbed a duffel bag out of it, and walked to a nearby store. A few minutes later she walked back out wearing a pair of faded blue jeans that fit her snuggly, and a pair of white 3 inch heels that helped her a bit with her height issue. She was also wearing a purple sweater with a brown leather jacket, and left her hair down and loose. At this point, she doesn't care if anyone knew who she was, she had questions that needed answering. She threw the duffel bag back into the car and looked around to see if she could see the strange trio when Kamui Woods walked up to her.

"He's over in that noodle shop down the street a couple of blocks, All might had told us to leave him be for now, but we'll keep watching him. Be careful Yu." Kamui informed her.

She just shook her head in acknowledgment and walked down the street. Getting to her destination, she hesitated before opening the door and walking inside. Looking around the quiet shop, she could see the trio over in the corner.

Wanderer was sitting on one sideof the booth stareing at the little girl while she happily slurped away at some noodles while the older woman just stared at him with a sad but otherwise surprised look in her eyes. Approaching the booth she somehow managed to gain Wanderers attention. For some reason that made her a little happy but scared a bit as she approached teh booth slowely after he looked over to her.

To him she was easily recognizable, her eyes and hair were the biggest give away. He just couldn't look away from her as she approached him. She made it to the table and cleared her throat to get the womans attention as well.

"Excuse me, may i sit with you? I have some questions for the man here and yourself if you dont mind?" Asked Yu.

"Yes, please, sit miss...?" replied the woman, seeking her name.

"Yu, Yu Takeyama, but please just Yu will be fine, and whats your name?" she asked while sitting down.

"Alexia Masters, but please just call me Lexy, I prefer that."

"And what about this cute little girl? Whats your name sweety?" asked Yu.

"I'm Madeline Masters! But my friends just call me Maddie!" exclaimed the now named Maddie. Yu noticed that she still had Wanderers sunglasses on her head and was whereing his jacket, albeit was really just draped across her and would drag behind her for a few feet while she walked. She just looked so adorable was what running through Yu's mind!

"You said you had questions for me, do you still want to ask?" Lexy asked the man next to Yu.

"Yes...do you know me?" He asked, a small gleam of hope in his eyes.

"Know you? Ha I gave birth to you, nineteen years ago, do you not remember me Dom? Im your mother, and ive been looking for you for a very long time now..." replied Lexy... very quietly, but Yu could see it in her eyes and smile, this lady had found someone that she had thought was lost to her forever. It seems she had found her long lost son...

#################################END OF CHAPTER###############################


End file.
